A Challenge
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron are in college and get a challenge from Senor Senior Sr.


**A Challenge **

**By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Kim smiled as Ron pulled the car into the parking space. Graduation had been months ago and now they were in college together at Vandercraft University in the northeast. Both of them had applied to the relatively unknown school at the suggestion of Dr. Director and were both immediately accepted. The school had a fine Culinary School and an International relations program. It was not a large school but bigger than Upperton University. Ron found a place on the football team with a scholarship. She had been given an academic scholarship. The Cheerleader Team had asked her to participate and she had agreed.

She took Ron's arm as they made their way up the steps to the Dean's office. Both of them had been invited for a little talk with the Dean. They wondered why, but figured that he would want to discuss their future in the world saving thing. Together, they had made the decision that if it was between the world saving and their education, that their education would be the most important. Ron held the door open for Kim as they entered the Dean's office. A young woman looked up as they entered.

"May I help you?"

Kim walked up to the desk.

"Yes, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable to see Dean Price."

The woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Possible. I thought I recognized both of you when you came in. The Dean is on the phone right now but he should be finished in just a moment. Please have a seat. May I get either of you something to drink?"

Ron was about to mention a large drink but thought better of it.

"Water would be nice. Kim?"

Kim nodded.

"That would be fine."

The woman pointed of an apartment sized refrigerator in the corner of the room.

"There should be plenty of bottles of water in there. Please help yourself."

Ron walked over to the frig and took out two bottles of water and handed one to Kim as the two of them sat down. Kim noticed an old year book laying on the table beside and she picked it up and started flipping through it. She has gone through most of the book when Kim saw one particular picture. She grabbed Ron and showed it to him.

"NO WAY!" he exclaimed.

There in the Senior picture section was a face well known to both of them Ron had a copy of his picture on his dart board back home. Kim growled anytime she was within half a mile of the man. Kim looked down at the picture again and read the name.

"William Alfred Du"

Kim picked up the Kimmunicator and called Dr. Director. Betty's face appeared on the screen. Before she could say a world Kim interrupted her."

"Dr. Director. Ron and I were waiting to see the Dean and were looking through some old year books. We found a rather interesting picture. Can you tell us what's going on?"

Betty smiled.

"I was wondering how long it would take you two to find out or figure it out. Vandercraft University is a front school for Global Justice. We send all our prospective agents and other agents there for training and to get a full degree."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and just shrugged. Kim turned back to the screen.

"Thanks Dr. Director, we both appreciate it and...."

Kim paused for a moment, looked a Ron for a moment then snapped her head back to the screen. Before she could say anything Ron pulled the screen over to his face.

"Did you say prospective agents and other agents?"

Kim smiled at him as she pulled her arm back. Some people didn't think he really smart but he could surprise you on occasion. She glanced down at the screen.

"I'll second the question."

Dr. Director nodded.

"When you meet with the Dean, he will explain everything."

The phone on the Secretary's desk buzzed as she answered it. She glanced up at Kim and Ron and waved them over.

"The Dean will see you now."

Ron opened the door for Kim as they got to the door. She waited just inside the door as he closed it behind him. A tall distinguished man stood from behind his desk and stepped around to meet them.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, welcome to Vandercraft University."

Shaking each of their hands, he motioned to a number of easy chairs and a couch in front of his desk. They took a seat side by side on the couch. The Dean took a seat across from them.

"Now then, I guess you two have been able to get settled in. I must say that it is quite an honor to meet the two of you. Your reputations have preceded you. Now do you have any questions?"

Kim looked at Ron then back to the Dean.

"Well, we were just talking to Dr. Director and......"

The Dean smiled.

"As yes, you see while this is an actual university, there is a smaller program here where most of the Global Justice agent go through. You two were selected for the program, now it does not mean you will automatically be selected for Global Justice. It is a difficult program designed so that you can also complete your main course of study. You...."

"Be deep be deep."

Kim glanced up at the Dean and he nodded for her to answer the Kimmunicator. Kim pressed the button and Dr. Director's face appeared on the screen.

"Team Possible, sorry to interrupt your meeting but Senor Senior Sr. has sent an ultimatum. He specifically challenged the two of you to come to his island to stop him."

"Stop him from doing what?" Kim asked.

Dr. Director just shrugged her shoulders.

"He didn't say and we don't have any intelligence on it. I sent Will down there to see if he could find out anything but he was not able to detect anything."

Ron scratched his head.

"I don't know if I would use the word intelligence and the name Will Du in the same sentence. Something just does not seem to fit with them together."

Kim had to choke back her laughter and she saw the Dean having to bite his finger to keep from doing the same thing. Kim saw the Dr. Director heard what Ron had said and was struggling to maintain her composure. From out of sight from the camera came Will's voice.

"I heard that. At least I didn't tell Senor Senior Sr. about The Book of Evil."

Dr. Director turn her head in the direction of the voice.

"Will, I think you need to go finish your report, in triplicate please."

She waited for a moment then continued to speak.

"The Dean will arrange for a place for you to change and transportation to your pickup spot. Good luck Team Possible."

* * *

Pulling at the straps of her parachute pack Kim tightened the harness. They were minutes from their drop point. She felt her pack moving as Ron checked the back part of it. This was the procedure for them. Each one of them would check their own harnesses from the front then would turn so the other could check the rear of their packs. Then they would turn around again and they would check each other from the front. This task normally ended with a kiss.

As they finished their checks and their kiss they turned to wait at the door. They had their winged suits on. Hopefully they could jump some distance from the Senor's island, free fall with the suits to get close then use the para-sail chutes to travel the rest of the way. The Senor's no doubt that the best security money could buy. They had attempted to sneak into the island twice before and ended up running from the automatic lasers and spinning tops of doom.

Ron took Kim's hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. Kim smiled up at him as she caressed his cheek. The plane tilted slightly to one side causing them to shuffle their feet to keep from falling over. Reaching out Ron grabbed one of the frames of the plane and snaked his other arm around Kim. The plane tilted the other way as it made another turn. The intercom came on as the light went very dim.

"Sorry about that folks. Just a little turbulence. Three minutes from drop. Going dark. Prepare for jump."

Kim and Ron stepped to the back of the stealth craft and waited for the door in the floor to open. A blast of air signaled the opening of the door. They joined hands and waited for the signal. A soft tone sounded in their helmets. When the tone stopped, they would jump. Ron could see only the ocean far below as they waited. He hated jumping, but he would never leave Kim's side. She gave his hand a small squeeze as the tone stopped. Together, they jumped down and out into the air. Slipping into their free fall positions they started their glide toward the Senor's island. They could see it in the distance through their night goggles. The wind whistled past their ears until they reached the altitude where their chutes popped open automatically.

Grabbing the control handles to his chute Ron brought his chute under control. Turning his head to the side he saw Kim getting control over her chute. He could see her looking over at him. Her voice came over his earphones in his helmet. That was something new. Both of them wore small communication units. They had a range of about a couple of miles and were secure links and virtually undetectable.

"Ron, I'll take the lead. Follow me."

Ron pulled his control handles to follow Kim.

"Right behind you KP."

Ron glanced down at island as they dropped from the sky. He could see the wall with the round holes that held the missiles Senor Senior Sr. had planned to fire. The wall still had barbed wire along the top and the patio area was still open where the pool was. Turning away from the open area, Kim landed on the beach on the far side of the island.

Pulling off their chute harnesses they approached the high wall as they had before. Kim took out her grapple gun and fired the grapple over the wall. Kim handed Ron the grapple gun and wrapped her arms around him. He pushed the retract button and it pulled the two of them to the top of the wall. The team had to switch places recently since Ron was now a couple of inches taller and several pounds heavier than Kim. It's not the Kim was not strong enough to hold on to the grapple as it pulled them up, it was just easier for them to switch.

Grunting when he hit the top of the wall, Ron stopped the retract on the grapple. Kim slipped up Ron's back and up on top of the wall. Reaching back she pulled Ron up on top of the wall. She elbowed him slightly as they got ready to climb down the other side.

"What was that ommph when we got to the top? You getting out of shape."

Ron glanced back at Kim with his hand on his chest.

"Moi, out of shape. No, let's just say that you might need to lay off the Andy burgers for awhile."

Kim's eyes narrowed as Ron began to sweat, quickly he started down the wall.

"Like you always say KP, get your head into the game."

Kim rappelled down behind Ron to land on the floor of the patio next to Ron. Her glare reminded him that they would be having a long talk once the mission was over. Glancing around the patio area, they waited for any alarms or lights that suggested that they had been seen. Seeing no activity, they quickly ran across the patio to where the door was. Pulling her electronic comb out of her pocket, she placed it in the slot between the door and the door jamb. The lights on the comb winked on and off and then there was a slight click. Retrieving her comb, she pushed the door aside and the two of them slipped in.

The large open room was familiar to them. They had been there more than once. The alligator pit was still there, but they could not see if there were any there. Looking around the room they could not see anyone around. They could see the circles on the ceiling that hid the automatic lasers that could come out at any second. They also could see the large doors along the wall that hid the spinning tops of doom. Still everything was quiet. In the center of the room, there was a book pedestal that had one single beam of light shining on it. A book lay open on it. Ron gave Kim a slight poke with his elbow.

"That's the Book of Evil. I bet Senor Senior has the book open to the page that he is working on."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ron! What type of criminal would......"

Kim stopped to think about how Senor Senior Sr. always worked. Everything he did was always based on the book and he followed it to the letter. He also he had very suave demeanor about how he worked his plan. He always was courteous in everything he did. Honor was a real big thing to him sooo... just maybe.....

Kim nodded toward the book.

"Ron! Go take a look at the book. See if you can see what he is planning."

Ron nodded and slowly slid out onto the center of the floor. Kim strained her ears to listen but she could not hear a thing. Somewhere Ron had learned to really be quiet when sneaking. That secret ninja school had done him wonders. Now if they could only train his essential Ronness not to interfere with a ..........

Alarms sounded and lit up the room. Kim glanced over to see Ron holding the Book of Evil in his hands. Four lasers unfolded from their holes in the ceiling and took aim at the two of them.

"RON RUN!" she screamed.

A laser fired a burst at Ron. Kim closed her eyes knowing that there was no way he could have dodged the blast. She could only hope that the lasers were set on stun. When she looked back she realized that the lasers were not on stun because the Book of Evil lay in smoldering ruins on the floor. But Ron was not in sight. A recognizable and well known scream echoed from the walkway above the central area. Ron was running along the walkway on his way back to her.

"KIMMMM!!!!"

She rolled forward to dodge the first laser blast directed at her. Running across the floor she continued to dodge the lasers. Ron made a leap off the walkway and splitting his legs between the two handrails of a set of stairs, he slid down the stairs to the floor. Hitting the floor running, he dodge a number of crushing plates that slammed down from the ceiling. Kim reached a place where she could catch a breath. Watching her boyfriend dodge all of those plates and lasers reminded her why he was such a sought after running back. Give him the ball and few people could ever catch him. Ron angled across the floor toward her when the wall behind her slid up.

She didn't wait to see what was coming. She already knew what was coming as a new and improved Spinning Top of Doom came out of the wall and chased her across the floor. The two teens passed each other in the middle of the floor. At they did the Spinning Top of Doom smashed three of the plate crushers. Two of the lasers tried to shoot at the two teens and ended up shooting each other. Ron ducked as another laser fired at him and blew up a section of stairway. He dove forward in a roll and grabbed a piece of railing as he rolled by. Jumping to his feet, he threw the piece of railing at the Top of Doom causing it to go off course from hitting Kim and running into one of the walls smashing a large hole in it. Kim pulled out her compact and deflected one of the laser beams shot at her and blew up the laser firing at Ron. Within a split second the laser that was firing at her fired again and was fried by it's own blast that was redirected by Kim right back at it.

They slowly walked toward each other gasping for breath as they warily watched out for anymore of the Senior's machines. They gave each other a hug in the middle of the room, then started looking around as a whirring sound caught their attention. A large screen was coming down from the ceiling. Senor Senior Sr.'s face appear on the screen.

"Well my two young friends. You already accepted my challenge. It does my heart so good to see the the old ways of challenge and acceptance of challenge are still well. You have defeated the first part of my challenge and now we will move on to the next."

Kim faced the screen.

"What type of game are you playing Senor Senior Sr.?"

Senior Sr. smiled on the screen as he sighed.

"Ah, the definitive challenge of the heroes as they face the true villain. You have truly made my day Miss Possible. While I have the time I would like to congratulate you two. You truly make a wonderful couple and I wish the world's greatest happiness. I would also like you congratulate you both on your acceptance to that fine institution of learning where you will be attending school. I have already had my attorneys set up a foundation with the school in your honor. Now back to the game. I plan to destroy someplace important. I really haven't decided what yet but you still have to stop me. My missiles are still very powerful. You do have to stop me. So I bid you, farewell."

In the background they could hear Junior whining.

"But father, if I don't buy that mall tonight I will not have any Le Goop for my hair."

The elder Senior's voice came back on as the screen died.

"Junior, how many times do I have to tell you. Do not interrupt me while I extend the challenge to the heroes who have come to stop me. I will buy you two malls tomorrow."

The screen folded back up into the ceiling and the room became quiet, except for a whirring noise. Scanning the room around them with their eyes, Kim and Ron could not see anything moving. That was until their eyes settled on the area where the alligator moat was. The alligators were coming into view. The whirring noise was the floor of the pit coming up lifting the alligators to the level of the floor. Ron jumped behind Kim.

"Aggghhh Kim, don't let them eat me!"

She glared at him.

"I am not looking forward to be a burrito to them either! Let's ace this place."

Kim pulled out her grappler and fired the grapple into the ceiling above the walkway. Ron grabbed her waist and she pushed the retract button. The whirring device lifted them off the floor just at the charging alligators passed under them and slammed into the wall. Kim swung them over the railing and landed on her feet. Ron sprawled on the floor for his landing. He got up quickly and turned to face Kim. She was standing there rolling her eyes. That was when he felt a breeze. Looking down he realized he didn't have his pants. Glancing over the railing he could see the biggest gator smiling up at him with his pants in the jaws.

"OHHHH mannn. That tanks. My coupon book was in the pocket of that pair."

Kim opened her pack and tossed him a new pair of pants as she muttered under her breath.

"Big favors come in surprising ways."

Ron glanced up as he put on his pants.

"What was that KP?"

Kim quickly grinned.

"I was just saying it was too bad that the alligator got you pants with the coupon book in it."

Ron smiled.

"That's okay Kim. That was my backup coupon book. The main one is back on my desk at home."

Kim forced smile on her face.

"That's great Ron! Let's get moving."

Turning her back on Ron she started running for the closest hatch.

"Just my luck he has backups for that thing. He doesn't backup his homework but he has backups for this coupon book. Just my luck."

They reached the hatch and stopped on each side of it.

Kim tried to contact Wade but the screen was all static.

"The Senior's must have found a way to block the Kimmunicator signal. Looks like we are on our own. Any idea on how to get to the launch controls for the missiles?"

Ron nodded.

"Can do Kimbo. Just follow the Ronster."

Ron took off running for another door on the far side of the central room. Kim followed behind Ron as he lead the way. Looking at his back she noticed that she had given him one of his older backup pair of pants. They were about a size too small. But seeing as she was enjoying the view she made a mental note to herself to be sure she made the same mistake again. Ron reached a certain door and pushed a button. The door whisked up and they were face to face with a four mechanical figures. A bear, a hippo, a beaver and a otter. Their eyes started to glow the instant they saw Kim and Ron. Ron screamed.

"Awwww mannnn. Not J.P. Barrymore again! And Pizzapotumas!"

Both of them dodged out of the way as beams flashed from the eyes to the mechanical creatures. The beams tore holes in the floor and took out a section of the railing. At the same moment, a mirrored ball lowered from the ceiling in the center of the room. Beams of light started shooting out of it. Kim shielded her eyes.

"RON! Your special sunglasses!"

Both of them pulled their special glasses that Wade had fixed for them from their pockets and put them on. They continued to run down walkway away from the mechanical creatures that continued to chase them. Every few seconds they would fire another blast at the two of them. As they continued to run they noticed that the creatures had split up. The otter and the hippo were coming down one side and the bear and the beaver were coming down the other. Soon they were trapped between the two groups.

Ron looked over at Kim.

"Any ideas?"

Kim nodded at him.

"ONE, JUST DUCK!"

Ron looked around.

"I don't remember a duck being in Barrymore's band."

Kim spun on the floor and kicked Ron's feet from under him. At that second, all four of the creatures fired. The otter and the beaver exploded into sparks. Kim and Ron used the smoke and sparks as cover to leap over the railing.

"Kim the alligators are down here."

Kim yelled to Ron.

"Ron remember the ball kick?"

Ron thought back to the last time they fought with the mechanical creatures and nodded.

"Got you KP, when you are ready."

Kim dodged by one alligator as she fired her grapple gun. The grapple sailed to the top of the room, cut the cable holding the ball and lodged in the ceiling. Ron made a diving catch with the ball and turned to face Kim. The lasers detected them again and started to fire. Kim dodged a few of the beams and joined Ron with the ball.

"Just keep the ball between us and them."

Ron nodded as he placed the ball between them and the two creatures. They each fired a blast. The blasts hit the mirrored ball and blew up the lasers. The lasers each fired a blast at the same time and their shots hit the ball and fried the last two mechanical creatures. Kim looked at Ron with a smile.

"The Ron Factor is in full force tonight!"

Ron turned to Kim.

"Thanks KP, but what about the alligators?"

Kim looked around.

"What allli..... oh snap, I forgot about them."

She leaped out of the way as one snapped in the air where she had been just a second before as Ron dodged around her. Kim pulled on the grappler as she grabbed Ron's belt. Pressing the button to retract the cable, it pulled both of them in the air. Ron let out a muffled squeal and grabbed onto her legs. He called up to her in a strange voice.

"Kim you can let go now."

Kim looked down and realized that she didn't have him by the belt but by the hem of his boxers. She had just given the the atomic wedgie of all atomic wedgies. She quickly let go and moved with the swing they had started. She released the cable at the proper moment for both of them to sail across the room and land on the elevated walkway. Kim quickly checked him out.

"Ron are you alright?"

Ron wheezed for a moment then forced a thin smile. His voice was strangled as he spoke.

"It's okay KP. Better than being eaten alive. Not a lot better but still better."

She took his face in her hands.

"You okay to complete the mission?"

He nodded.

"I might if I could get a badical KP kiss."

Kim smiled as she leaned forward and slowly gave him a kiss. Pulling back she saw a big smile on his face. He shook his face.

"Now, they need to find out how to harness the power of that one for the field of medicine. Better than any pain killer I ever had."

Kim giggled and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's finish this thing."

* * *

Kim and Ron made their way back through the door with Ron leading the way. Soon they were standing on the balcony where the controls for the missiles were located. They found Senor Senior Sr. and Junior standing there. They also found the entire group of pilots of the black helicopters from when Junior had attempted to steal the Crown Jewels. The two of the faced the group as Kim took one step forward.

"Give it up Senor Senior Sr.! It's over!"

Senor Senior Sr. just shook his head.

"Alas Miss Possible, you have defeated me once again. However, I must escape once again. My men here will delay you long enough for me to escape. It has been an honor to face the two of you on the field of battle. You both are worthy adversaries. Yet, I must bid you goodbye."

The pilots attacked while the Senor's disappeared down a set of hidden stairs. Minutes later, the pilots lay on the ground in various states of pain and unconsciousness. Both of them charged down the stairs as they heard the roar of a powerful motorboat. They got to the bottom of the stairs to see Senor Senior Sr. waving at them as he disappeared into the night. To their shock Junior was standing on the dock yelling.

"Father, don't leave me! FATHER!"

Junior turned to face Kim and Ron with tears in his eyes.

"Father left me. He would not allow me to get on the boat. He asked me to give you this. I am going to my room. When you wish to arrest me I will be there."

Kim took the packet from Junior as he walked past her and back into the lair. Ron stepped up to her side as she opened the packet. There were several folders inside the packet along with a letter addressed to "Team Possible". Kim opened the envelope and pulled out a letter on elegant paper. Kim noticed the elegant handwriting as she began to read.

"_Dear Kim and Ron,_

_I hope that you do not object me calling you by your first names but I consider you to be some of my best friends. If you are reading this then you have defeated me in my final venture. I wished to have a final battle with my most worthy adversaries being the two of you. Over the years you have foiled many of my plans and you always did it with style and grace. I wish to thank you for that. Enclosed you shall find legal papers for the settlement of my estate and power of attorney's to assist Junior. I wish for the two of you to watch over my Junior. I would trust no one else with his care. He means well and I know that you will be able to assist him in my absence._

_You see my friends. I am going to die. I know we all have to die but a recent doctor's report gave me little hope. I did not wish to put Junior through such an ordeal. He was too young to remember his mother dying in the same way. _

_You have been able to fulfill a dying wish for a simple old man. Do not attempt to locate me for you will fail. I wish the two of you all the happiness of the future. Someday, when you have your own children, I hope that you will tell them a story of a simple old man. _

_Vaya con dios my friends,_

_Senor Senior Sr."_

Kim and Ron looked out into the darkness for a moment before Ron put his arm around her. She nuzzled up against his chest as a few tears traced down her cheeks. Looking up she saw that Ron's face was moist too. They watched out over the darkened ocean as Kim raised her hand in a wave.

"Goodbye Senor Senior Sr. We will never forget you."

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this little story. This came to mind in the days after the loss of a good friend of the KP world Ricardo Montalban. He did the voice of Senor Senior Sr. He was one of my favorite characters and villains. He was always so smooth and elegant in his mannerisms and the way he worked at his evil trade. I think if faced with the situation above, he would do as the story went.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

The Captain

Right hand salute

A moment of silence for a great man

Roger and out.


End file.
